babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Thomas
Patrick Thomas is a minor character in ''The Baby Sitters Club ''books by Ann M. Martin. Patrick is Kristy Thomas' real father and the ex husband of Elizabeth Thomas. Patrick has only been seen once in the books, but has been mentioned quite a bit. He was part of one of the main plots in The Summer Before when Kristy kept hoping her father would return for her birthday. Family He had four children with Elizabeth : Charlie - 17, Sam - 15, Kristy - 13, and David Michael - 7. One day, when David Michael was just a newborn baby, Patrick just walked out and never came back. He left Mrs. Thomas to look after four kids on her own, including a newborn baby. Kristy has said that she and her brothers never see their father, he never writes or calls, and they haven't seen him in years. Patrick forgets his kid's birthdays and doesn't send much child support money. During the series, he lives in Marina, California and had remarried by the time Kristy was in sixth grade. He is divorced from Mrs. Thomas, who has now remarried and is Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer. It was a pretty messy divorce. He now lives in San Francisco and is married to Zoey. He doesn't have a good relationship with Charlie at all. When Kristy saw him at the Giants game, he forgot to ask how Charlie, Sam, and David Michael were. When the time of his wedding with Zoey came along, he didn't even invite David Michael. Speculation It has never been explained why Patrick left them but it has been said it might be because he didn't want the responsibility that came along with having four kids and just left. It is unknown if he knows that Elizabeth is remarried or if he even cares. He does know where Elizabeth lives though. What is known about Patrick Kristy hates him and says he can be a jerk sometimes. Kristy thinks he doesn't care about his kids. David Michael barely knew his father since he was a baby when he left and doesn't remember him at all. He is also a baseball fan who once promised Kristy that they would visit all of the major league ballparks together. They only made it to Yankee Stadium and Shea Stadium before he left the family. He likes to sit on the first base side. When Kristy was in sixth grade, he moved around a lot and worked temporary jobs. He has a beard and he is a Giants fan. Contact with Kristy Kristy tried to write a letter to Patrick in the BSC Prequel The Summer Before, but he didn't respond. He did send Kristy a brief Christmas card in The Baby-Sitters Club Secret Santa. Also, on a cross county trip (Super Special 14 BSC in the USA), Kristy meets up with him briefly at a San Fransisco Giants baseball game after seeing him on the jumbo-tron. In the Baby-Sitters Club movie , he comes back for a summer and spends time with just Kristy but cautions her to keep his appearance a secret. In the movie, he was a sports writer. Kristy's book In Kristy's Book, Kristy recalls how recently, "last spring", Patrick came to Stoneybrook and met up with her several times, but she had to keep the meetings secret from her family, because he wanted to meet up with only her and not her brothers, and he didn't want Elizabeth to know. Kristy keeps the secret for a while but it is very stressful for her to complete her household chores and come up with enough lies to cover for meeting up with him. He gives her a baseball glove, but it is a right-handed glove and she is left-handed. Eventually, she can't keep it secret any longer and tells Watson she has been meeting up with her real father. One day, Patrick leaves town and doesn't show up for a planned meeting, and Kristy tells her mother the truth. Gallery Kristy Thomas Patrick playing catch 5 years old.jpg|Patrick playing catch with Kristy when she was five years old. Kristy Thomas and dad Patrick.jpg|Kristy and her dad bowling. Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:The Thomases Category:Adults Category:Males